


Oh Fiddlesticks

by deviantalexys



Series: Oneshots Inspired by Tik Toks [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Laura Hollis is a Dork, Not Smut Smut, Random Discord Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantalexys/pseuds/deviantalexys
Summary: Laura had never liked to swear. And was rather good at not doing so. Except for certain activities that made it ever so hard not too. Which of course Laf bet her she couldn't get through without swearing.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Oneshots Inspired by Tik Toks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917547
Kudos: 61





	Oh Fiddlesticks

Laura looked nervously around the room making sure everything was in place. The small dorm she shared with her roommate was clean alright, but was it in the right mood? She just finished adjusting some candles on the shared kitchenette area when the door to the room opened.

“Hey cupca-” Carmilla started as she walked in when she was immediately hit in the face with the scent of Laura, mixed with that one body spray Laura knew she loved. She only had a moment to take that in before being hit by another bombshell, Laura in a silk purple robe, and from what she could tell, nothing else. Smirking, she softly closed the door behind her, “What’s going on?” she asked coyly. 

Laura smiled back in her always cute as hell way as she lit a candle in the room. “Well I was thinking with all going on with finals and your mom we haven’t had much time to ourselves…”

Carmilla slowly walked over to Laura and with a slight drawl breathed into her neck, “You’re right, maybe we should...just…” she slowed as she peppered kisses on her neck, with the last one parting her lips to bite down lightly on her neck.

“Aw shucks Carm” Laura moaned.

Carmilla found her choice of words odd but pressed on, lifting a hand under her robe groping her side and breast,

“Oh golly gosh Carm that is good” Laura said in a similar matter and pulled Carmilla closer and started to nibble at her neck as well.

Carmilla then moved her hand lower and just when she made contact with what she wanted to reach and applied slight pressure to it there came a loud cry from Laura in pleasure but also frustration?

“Ah...ah….ah...argh….shiver me timbers!”

Carmilla stopped as if Laura had just demanded she do so. Looking over her with a weird look she seemed at a loss of words for a moment. Laura opened her eyes and looked into Carmilla’s knowing that the last line may have been too far.

“What’s going o-” Carmilla started before Laura shushed her and brought her face close to hers.

“Shh, they will hear you.” Laura said in hushed tones.

“Well to be fair you’re not the quietest cupcake” Carmilla whispered back smugly.

Blushing, Laura shook her head, “No! Not that...I know that the walls here are paper thin and others will hear...um...this. But that’s not what I am talking about.”

Carmilla looked really puzzled at this point until Laura continued, “It’s…” she looked downright ashamed as if she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar, “I don’t like to swear you know that right?”

Carmilla nodded in acknowledgement and Laura tried to avoid eye contact, “Well something about you in bed, um well…God it makes all those walls just disappear and scream curse words into the void cause you make me feel that good.” 

Laura looked back at Carmilla to see her smirking everso devilishly, “Shut up!” Laura said a bit louder smacking Carmilla’s shoulder before returning to a whisper. “Yeah, you do that to me and because of where we are let’s just say others have heard me swear maybe a few times….” Carmilla looked at Laura with raised eyebrows, “Okay maybe a lot of times...but for real um...Laf kept poking at me that they think that I can’t not swear when I am with you, and seeing that their room is next to ours they can pretty much hear everything above a whisper.”

“So Ginger 1 hears you scream obscenities while I make you forget the world exists? Who cares?” Carmilla drawled on dripping with smugness.

“Well that’s it...um...I may have made a bet…”

Carmilla suddenly looked more intrigued than ever, “Really now?”

“Yeah...if I can get through um….this…” She says motioning towards both of them, “Without cursing they said they would give me tickets to that show next week”

Carmilla sat up with full attention, “That concert we’ve been wanting to go to for months? I thought they were sold out!” she exclaims almost too loud.

Laura put her hand over Carmilla’s mouth. “SHHHHHH! Well yeah but Laf is running tech help for the show and has been given spare tickets, they were going to go with Perry but apparently they were so sure I would fail this they made this bet.”

“So the Bio-Nerd is listening to us right now?” Carmilla asked after a moment of silence.

Laura just nodded blushing hard.

Carmilla leaned close and whispered into Laura’s ear. “Well then let's win us that bet, but…” She pauses running a single finger down Laura’s side causing her to shiver a bit in anticipation of what may come next. “I’m not going easy on you just for that, because now I am curious if you can do this without cursing. So buckle up Creampuff, it’s gonna be a fun and….pleasurable ride."

Laura gulped and wondered what she just got herself into.

=========

Later than night while Laura and Carmilla’s bodies were tangled in a naked mess on the bed a shadow passed over the light creeping in under the closed door. It paused for a moment when shoved under the door was a note with, “A bet is a bet. -Laf”

Laura and Carmilla enjoyed the heck out of the concert.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in Discord by this tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/J2VCpSm/


End file.
